CUENTOS QUE NO SON CUENTOS
by Arminius el unico
Summary: ¿Que efecto puede tener en la vida de dos personas un simple cuento para niños? indeterminado. todo depende de quien inventa las historias.


**CUENTOS QUE NO SON CUENTOS:**

Caminaba por una calle cualquiera, bastante confundida. Me había tomado muchas horas de arduo trabajo terminar con la tonelada de archivos médicos que desbordaban mi oficina en el hospital. Ser la estudiante destacada de Godaime, tenía sus beneficios asi como un rival absorbente, el papeleo. La aldea de la hoja aún estaba reacomodándose estructuralmente luego de la guerra.

Mi vida en tanto, no se estaba "acomodando" con la velocidad o intensión que deseo. Para una chica cualquiera, luego de una guerra que pudo costarme la vida, así como a todas las personas que quiero, respeto o conozco, debería tener bien en claro cuál son las prioridades del corazón.

Desde muy niña, estuve enamorada de Sasuke-kun el chico más popular y reconocido de la aldea. Tuve mil problemas para mantenerme cerca de él. La vida de alguien como yo, de una Kunoichi. A veces el amor no puede ingresar entre las provisiones de misión. Ahora mismo, tengo una vida más ocupada por el trabajo, que la posibilidad de formar una pareja o familia. Terminé un doble turno de hospital, cansada, sin dormir, y sin apenas comer tengo que llevar unos medicamentos al orfanato.

Hace tiempo que no veo a Naruto.

Pienso en él seguido, casi todo el tiempo a decir verdad. Hace meses que no viene al hospital. La última vez que lo vi, fue en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Esa semana la pasamos tan bien, creí que estábamos muy unidos. Creí que, la verdad ya no sé qué creer. ¿Por qué estamos separados? ¿Tiene que ver con los sentimientos más allá de la amistad?

Ingresé al orfanato y vi con alegría que habían reparado las puertas que no cerraban bien. Me recibió la señora Mitomi, una amable dama que cuidaba una veintena de niños huérfanos. El lugar era sustentado por la Hokage, los niños eran alimentados, vestidos y protegidos en compensación a la perdida de sus padres en la guerra. Debo decir que me llevo muy bien con la señora Mitomi, y con las jóvenes que voluntariamente aportaban ayudando a cuidar el lugar. Algunos ninjas donaban parte de sus ingresos para reparar o mejorar el lugar según supe. Incluso hace dos meses hice mi propio aporte donando ropa que ya no usaba.

-Sakura-san….-dijo esa dulce señora cuando me vio entrar- ¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita?

-tengo las vacunas para los niños.

-¡oh Sakura-san que buena noticia! –indico la señora acomodando su kimono con elegancia- pero temo que los niños no serán presa fácil este día. Es la hora del cuento.

-¿el cuento? –dije bastante confundida.

-el cuento Sakura-san…-sonrió una de las mujeres civiles que junto a la señora- ¡una historia muy emocionante!

Comenzaron a hablarme sobre el cuento. Un Shinobi visitaba a los niños cada tanto y desde hacía meses contaba un cuento de fantasía para entretener a los pequeños. El cuento era tan interesante que hasta las mujeres que cuidaban a los niños se unieron para escucharlo. La señora Mitomi reía al escuchar los pormenores de capítulos anteriores. Yo la verdad que no entendía demasiado pero me alegraba que algún joven Shinobi pudiera apartarse de sus obligaciones para visitar a los niños. Era muy duro crecer sin padres, yo no podía dar fe de ello pero conocía a quien sí.

-Naruto-san es tan amable siempre –intervino en mi pensamientos la señora Mitomi- viene y trae comida, dinero, ropa y por supuesto juega con los pequeños. Le quieren mucho por ello, es increíble que un hombre tan aclamado sea tan humilde.

-¿Naruto? –Pregunte sorprendida- ¿el viene al orfanato?

Comenzaron a contarme todo. Mucho más de lo que Naruto jamás me había contado. Me sentí muy dolida, se suponía que soy su mejor amiga, se suponía que confiaba en mí. Pero hace meses que ni hablamos y me entero que anda haciendo cosas tan bonitas por palabras de alguien más. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no pidió ayuda?

-Sakura-san…-me dijo la mujer sonriendo- ¿Por qué no te sumas a los niños y escuchas la historia de Naruto-san?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

No me atreví a ingresar a decir verdad. Cuando estaba a pocos pasos de la salida al traspatio, escuche su voz y mi corazón dio un brinco. No sabía por qué, no quise saber tampoco. Trate de concentrarme en su voz. Pude espiarlo desde la puerta sentado en un tronco, bajo el cerezo más florido del patio. Rodeado por los niños, charlando muy animado y hasta acompañando con los gestos, cada detalle de su historia:

-niños…. ¿seguro que quieren seguir escuchando la historia de siempre?

-¡claro que si Naruto-niichan! –Grito un niño de cabello enmarañado y castaño- ¡no has terminado de contar el cuento!

-¿seguro? –bromeaba con una sonrisa de esas que tanto me gustan Naruto- ¿y por qué parte iba? ¿En dónde nos quedamos la última vez?

-Naruto-nii…-levanto una mano como pidiendo la palabra una niñita de mejillas rojas y cabello azul- lo último que nos ha contado es sobre la promesa del demonio. Como le hizo una promesa de vida a la princesa para rescatar a su amor.

-ah….-sonrió fingiendo que no comprendía y me provoco sonreír viéndolo tan cómodo entre los niños- veamos….creo que les contare como ocurrió el entrenamiento del demonio.

Algunas de las jóvenes se acercaron a mi posición y todas parecíamos un loco grupo de mamas espías, viendo a nuestros pequeños con el padre. La señora Mitomi, sentada cómodamente en un sillón, nos observaba divertida siempre considerando que luego las jóvenes le contarían todo.

-bueno bueno….como antes les he contado. El demonio tuvo que viajar muy lejos para entrenar. Un anciano Sapo le había ayudado a hacerse más fuerte y por lo tanto debió irse con él para mejorar aún más.

-¿para cumplirle la promesa a su princesa? –intervino soñadora una pequeña rubia que le vi un gran parecido a Ino- ¡que romántico!

-¡nada de bromantico! –Corrigió un pequeño de cabello negro y nariz sucia- ¡el demonio quiso hacerse muy fuerte para ser reconocido!

-un poco de ambas cosas –dijo Naruto sonriente- él quería ser muy fuerte para proteger su aldea. También deseaba que la gente dejara de temerle y pudieran verlo más allá de su aspecto.

-porque era muy… ¿feo? –consulto koji, un niño que ya he atendido en el hospital y conozco.

-bueno….a las chicas nunca les agradó demasiado. –dudo Naruto y algo de esa historia comenzaba a no gustarme- pero el solo tenía ojos para la princesa de las flores. Las demás chicas eran bonitas, pero el demonio estaba enamorado de la princesa. Era un hecho ttebayo, ella era la única.

La historia continuo, Naruto hablaba de sobre las aventuras del demonio fuera de su aldea. Como el sapo anciano lo entrenó. Y como regresó más fuerte, más decidido y determinado. Hablo sobre la "princesa", y sobre el otro compañero. Un ángel negro, de energía fría y dolor oculto. Un equipo que se fracturó, lágrimas de la princesa.

A decir verdad no parecía una historia adecuada para niños, pero los pequeños se sentían especialmente atraídos por alguna extraña razón. Era un cuento que llevaba muchos días de duración. Y la cosa se ponía peor cada vez, ya que Naruto narraba los dolores del demonio y los desprecios de la princesa de una manera casi personal. No había dudas que estaba hablando de sí mismo, y disfrazaba ante los niños dichos problemas.

-¿pero por qué el demonio nunca le dijo a la princesa que la amaba? –consulto una pequeña del grupo

-lo hizo Akimi….-aclaro Naruto- aunque ella nunca le tomo en serio.

-¿Cómo que no se dio cuenta? –Consulto una de las mujeres que ya no estaban escondidas conmigo sino que habían entrado para escuchar mejor- ¿acaso no podía ver cuánto la amaba el demonio?

-veamos….como se los explico….-se rascaba la cabeza confundido Naruto, y antes que dijera cualquier necedad sobre nuestra relación, decidí presentarme en el lugar y obligarlo a cambiar de historia. Intercambiamos saludos con la mirada, pero aun así no interrumpió su relato.

Cuando me vio, sus ojos sonrieron pero siguió con la historia. Era increíble que frente a mi siguiera con ese cuento que era en realidad nuestra relación. Aun así, me sorprendió que Naruto no se diera por enterado de mi presencia. Tal vez quería darme un mensaje, y entre los niños no podría decirle que se callara. ¿Hasta qué punto lo había presionado para que cayera tan bajo?

-¡Naruto-nii! ¿Qué paso? –reclamaron algunos niños que querían saber más de la historia.

-bueno….veamos….-Naruto parecía pensarlo demasiado y sus ojos se fijaban en el techo tratando de concentrarse- el demonio tuvo una idea para declararle su amor a la princesa. Faltaban dos semanas para el cumpleaños de su bella amada, y decidió hacerle un regalo especial. En ello, uso todo el dinero que había ahorrado, y también su magia, para darle un presente que fuera único.

-¿y que hizo Naruto-san? –consulto una de las mujeres quitándome la palabra de la boca por la intriga.

-el demonio sabía que solo a ella podía amar, así que uso su magia para quitarse el corazón. Lo puso en un baño de oro, y formó un medallón precioso con él.

-si hubiera hecho eso…estaría muerto. –aclare dando a entender la estupidez del relato, pero a nadie pareció importarle el comentario.

-los demonios nacen con un corazón como todos nosotros, -dijo Naruto ignorando mi escepticismo- pero solo puede utilizarlo una vez. Solo una vez pueden amar algo, o alguien. Así que el demonio, sabiendo que amaba a la princesa, decidió regalarle su corazón. Para que ella supiera que era dueña absoluta de él.

"aaaahhh" fue el suspiro femenino generalizado, y yo que intentaba conectar la historia ficticia con el hecho real. Porque era más que claro para mí que la princesa era yo, y el demonio era él. Eso me molestaba un poco, se atrevía a decir cosas tan lindas a través de un estúpido cuento. Y conmigo era ignorarme por la calle. Hacía meses que estábamos así.

-El demonio fue al cumpleaños de la princesa, -continuo Naruto que alternaba su historia con sonrisas y miradas a todos por igual- en una caja hermosa con forma cuadrada oculto el medallón. Cuando la princesa lo abriera, el medallón latiría dándole un claro mensaje de lo que sentía el demonio por ella.

-¡¿y qué fue lo que paso?! –dijeron las niñas y mujeres al unísono, en las que mi voz también estaba presente sin darme cuenta.

-¡Esa….es otra historia que continuaré la semana que viene!

NOOOOOOOOOO chillaron los niños fastidiados. Aparentemente Naruto siempre los dejaba así, a mitad del cuento. Incluso a las mujeres les sentó mal, pero también era una genial excusa para que el ninja más famoso de Konoha siguiera visitando el orfanato de cuando en cuando. El cuento según supe por las mujeres, llevaba meses desde el inicio. Era casi un ritual, todos querían saber el final de esa historia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Luego de dedicarme a mi tarea, junte rápidamente mis cosas para salir tras Naruto. Él se había aprovechado el tiempo para hablar con la señora Mitomi sobre que podían necesitar para estar mejor en el lugar. Mientras yo tuve que inyectar a los niños y consolar sus lagrimitas de la mejor forma posible. Trate de apresurarme, porque presentía que Naruto estaba tratando de evitarme. Finalmente, deje la mitad del trabajo a realizar al día siguiente, solo para salir apresurada y alcanzarlo en la calle.

-Naruto-Baka… ¡espérame! –le reclame porque estaba a media cuadra del lugar. Tuve que correr para alcanzarlo, aunque él se detuvo para esperarme, tenía la necesidad de estar cerca y la sensación de que huiría de mí en cualquier segundo. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que visitabas el orfanato?

-¿Cómo? –Sonrió inocentemente sorprendido- no pensé que te interesara lo que hago o dejo de hacer. De haberlo sabido te enviaba el informe Sakura. –finalizo con acento amistoso.

"Sakura", decía mi nombre incompleto. No lo decía como siempre lo dijo. Se veía vacío, mi nombre en sus labios tenía que tener el chan. Era como si le faltara el corazón sino lo tenía. Eso me recordó al cuento, tenía que saber lo que pretendía contándole esas cosas a los niños.

-¿Por qué cuentas cuentos de demonios, ángeles y princesas a los niños? –señale con poco tacto, tal vez porque ese Baka me pone muy nerviosa con una facilidad alarmante.

-bueno….en realidad es solo un cuento y ya. Ellos querían saber de ninjas y esas cosas. –se justificó apenas- pero me pareció tonto contarles cosas tristes como las guerras y las muertes. Si bien son cosas que algún día se enteraran, me pareció…..etto…..contárselos de otra forma Dattebayo.

Dicho así parecía coherente, tuve que admitir que se le había caído una buena idea y estaba disfrutándola. Solo era un cuento tonto, agregaba cosillas de la vida real, y las mesclaba con hadas y magos. No podía ser malo de ninguna forma, al final de cuentas, era su propio cuento.

-¿y que será el próximo capítulo? –Trate de sumarme a su historia con complicidad- ¿la princesa y el demonio bailaron y se divirtieron toda la fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿El regalo fue tan hermoso que la princesa se enamoró del demonio?

-ah…no creo….-dijo con cierta incomodidad- no sigue la historia de esa forma. Al menos no como lo…tengo pensado.

-¿y cómo sigue? –dije curiosa, porque más que nada no quería a "la princesa" envuelta en algo raro.

-bueno, el demonio dejo su obsequio entre los presentes de los demás. –dijo Naruto mirándome con cierta sorpresa- y la princesa bueno, cuando la fiesta hubo terminado, abrió todos los regalos junto a su amiga. Y escogió los que más le gustaban, dejando para la amiga los que menos le caían en gracia. Como el medallón del demonio por ejemplo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –interrogue y no podía apartar la vista de el- ¿acaso le dirás a los niños que el héroe de la historia no consiguió el amor de la princesa? ¿Qué ella…. "regaló" el corazón del demonio como si fuera poca cosa?

-así es la historia….

-¡Así no puede ser la historia! ¡Los buenos consiguen el amor! ¡No puedes contarles a los niños eso!

-es solo un tonto cuento Sakura….-trató de tranquilizarme él, pero su forma de hacerlo me hizo parecer una tonta que hacia tormentas en un vaso con agua- simplemente les diré lo que se me ocurra. Tú podrías también contarles otro cuento, ellos sabrán apreciarlo.

-¡Baka! –grité furiosa y le di un coscorrón por bruto, luego de eso me fui del lugar estrujando mi maletín como su fuera su cuello. No podía entender que mintiera de esa forma a los niños.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Era de noche y yo revolviendo en mi habitación toda. Buscaba en los cajones, en el mueble de mi ropa, incluso en el comedor pero nada. Había regresado furiosa a mi apartamento y trate de olvidarme del desagradable encuentro con Naruto. Pero el cuento me hacía mucho ruido en mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Y no podía dejar de pensar en la manera cruel como Naruto describía a la princesa.

¡De acuerdo! ¡Me sentía identificada con la princesa! ¡Ese Baka me estaba llamando cruel a mí!

Comencé a hacer a memoria de mi cumpleaños. Había pasado un par de meses de esa linda fiesta que me organizo Ino. Todo estuvo estupendo, hasta Sasuke se presentó a saludarme y se quedó a celebrar. Después de la guerra no había cambiado mucho, pero al menos intentaba ser amable y sumarse al grupo de amigos. Fue una gran fiesta, nos divertimos mucho. Después de eso, al día siguiente me dedique a abrir los regalos que me habían traído todos los amigos. Recordé que esa mañana estaba Ino también. Que ella me ayudo a...

¡Y otra vez lo relacionaba con el estúpido cuento! ¡La "amiga" de la princesa!

Fue cuando comencé a revolver todo. Estaba buscando el regalo que Naruto me había comprado. Encontré varias de las cosas que me regalaron, pero ninguna me sabía al recuerdo de que fuera de Naruto. No fue ropa, ¿entonces que fue? Traté de hacer memoria para encontrar lo que me había regalado, pero por más esfuerzo que hice no pude encontrarlo.

Finalmente, aburrida de desordenar lo que luego me tomaría días completos poner al derecho. Decidí dejar para otro día esa búsqueda. Los objetos, sobre todos los más pequeños que se pierden. Solo se encuentran cuando no se están buscando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pasaron 6 días desde nuestro encuentro en el orfanato. Justo el viernes en la noche, Shikamaru había organizado en los territorios de su clan una cena para todos los amigos. Acudimos por supuesto, muchos de nosotros apenas nos habíamos visto las caras por los horarios de trabajo. Elegí una yukata roja, con flores doradas que me había regalado mi madre hace tiempo. Arregle mi cabello especialmente para la ocasión, la mitad del rosado caía de lado dejando descubierta la otra parte. Ino pasó por mí, ella estaba como siempre despampanante. A decir verdad, siempre he admirado era rara habilidad de parecer fresca y perfecta que la cerda tenia para todo momento del día. Nunca estaba desarreglada, nunca desprolija y hasta luego de los entrenamientos se veía como saliendo de un salón de belleza. No podía dejar de pensar, que en cierta forma yo parecía siempre sucia y tosca a su lado. Aun así, esta noche estábamos iguales, y ella me felicitó sinceramente por ello. Aunque no deja de llamarme "frente de marquesina", lo cual me pone de muy mal genio.

Había olvidado todo el asunto que me hizo cabrear tanto hace días. La rutina del hospital tenía esa virtud entre tantos defectos. Cuando llegamos, Naruto estaba allí, al igual que Sasuke y todos los compañeros de generación. También la mayoría de los Jounnin sensei de nuestra época. Era una hermosa velada en la casa de los Nara.

Entre saludos y copas entramos a las conversaciones. Todo parecía estar en su lugar, relajados, amigables, completamente consagrados a una noche de descanso y diversión. Fuera por estar con Naruto, o por ser ese tipo de personas con una memoria genial para lo doloroso, decidí inconscientemente arruinar mi propia noche. Hablando con Ino, comencé a hacerle recordar esa mañana donde abrimos los regalos. Aun no podía encontrar el regalo de Naruto y la cerda tal vez podía darme noticias sobre ello. Enseguida cambio de tema alegando no recordar absolutamente nada. No le di mucha importancia al principio pero con el paso de las horas y el alcohol en sangre, algunas lenguas se soltaron de más.

-Está muy hermosa Ino-san…-le dijo Kiba tratando de seducirla- aunque debo decir que no es algo sorprendente en ti.

La coquetería me hubiera importado muy poco, de no haber escuchado cierto comentario de Tenten que me hizo erizar los cabellos hasta la raíz.

-¿sabes algo Ino-san? Nunca me has dicho donde compraste ese hermoso collar que usabas en la fiesta del mes pasado.

-¿Cuál collar? –consulté no sabiendo de que hablaban.

-estabas de guardia, fue la fiesta en la casa Yamanaka. –Aclaro Ino rápidamente- por eso no estuviste.

-ese collar….-reafirmo Tenten con dificultad por la bebida ingerida- el hermoso corazón de oro.

Me puse pálida, las piernas apenas me sostenían y mi cerebro hervía por la furia. Ino se dio cuenta que algo estaba muy mal, pude leer el miedo en sus ojos y eso me dio mucha satisfacción. La tomé del brazo, y pidiendo una disculpa casi la lleve a rastras para un rincón.

-ese collar…..ese collar ¡Es mío!

-Aaayy….-dijo sonriendo como disculpa- caramba Sakura no hay que ponernos violentas por esta tontería. Recuerda que tú me lo has dado.

-¡te dije que podías usar lo que quisieras de los regalos! ¡No que te lo entregaba para siempre! ¿Cómo pudiste llevarte el regalo de Naruto? ¡Sabias que eso era algo personal!

-Sakura por Kami…tampoco es para exagerar. Simplemente lo he usado una sola vez. En la fiesta de mi casa. Mañana te lo voy a llevar al trabajo y listo.

-¿en la fiesta de tu casa? –Consulto Sakura de pronto- ¿Naruto asistió a esa fiesta?

-pero claro que sí. –Dijo Ino sin entender por qué tanto alterarse- se fue temprano porque tenía una misión. Pero estuvo allí, desde luego.

Lo peor que pudo pasar. Ino usando el regalo que Naruto me había hecho a mí. Seguramente la vio, se puso mal y terminó yéndose a su casa. La vio usando el corazón que era para mí. Su corazón, que tanto debió costarle comprar. Ahora entiendo por qué no me habla, Kami ¿qué voy a decirle?

Algunas horas después, encontré mi oportunidad. Él había salido a las afueras para tomar un poco de aire fresco y le seguí, pronto terminamos paseando juntos y charlando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Intenté indagar hasta qué punto estaba dolido o decepcionado por el asunto del collar. Pero Naruto tenía una impresionante habilidad para disipar mis dudas sobre su "enojo". En realidad no parecía resistirse a mí, en ninguna forma.

-sabes Naruto…-le dije luego de un rato de agradable charla- es bueno verte. Te haces extrañar, -le sonreí amistosamente- ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a vernos más a menudo? En algunos días de la semana nosotros podríamos…

-no creo que sea posible Sakura, -definió cortando mis esfuerzos- estoy teniendo muchas misiones y tú tienes tu trabajo de hospital. La verdad, dudo mucho que podamos encontrarnos seguido.

-pero…. ¿y el fin de semana?

-cuando tengo tiempo libre, lo paso con los niños del orfanato, -proseguía el, destruyendo mis esperanzas sin problemas- aunque no tengo muchas horas que digamos. Je je.

Comencé a irritarme, era como si descaradamente tratara de aislarse. ¿Cómo podía ser que nos hubiéramos separado tanto? ¿Todo era por ese collar? Como fuera, él se portaba amable, pero para nada propenso a revivir esa relación estrecha que antes teníamos. Obviamente el asunto del collar le había caído muy mal.

-Naruto, -le dije apenada- solo quiero disculparme por lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Ino. Yo la verdad no tenía idea. Es cierto que pudo verse muy mal, pero te aseguro que todo es un malentendido.

-no tengo idea de que estas hablando Sakura…-sonrió levemente- según recuerdo de esa fiesta, me tuve que retirar temprano, y tu ni siquiera habías ido. ¿Por qué razón me pides perdón?

Me miraba con tanta sinceridad, con esos ojos azules tan bonitos. Las marcas de las mejillas que antes le distinguían por lo gracioso, ahora denotaban más sus facciones hacia lo masculino. Aun así, por más adulto que se viera, tenía esa inocencia de los niños que lo tornaban adorable.

-tenemos…. ¿algún problema entre nosotros? –me anime a preguntar dejándome atrapar por el desánimo.

Él lo negó, de una manera que me lleno de dudas. A simple vista, parecía que no existía ningún problema. Parecía no estar enojado, tampoco se mostraba hostil o evasivo. Pero aun así, había una clara división entre nosotros. Y esa separación, Naruto Uzumaki no hacía nada por acortarla. Después de ese paseo, para cuando regresamos a la fiesta, estaba convenciéndome de una realidad que había descartado por soberbia. Naruto había dejado de interesarse en mí. No tenía que ver con que estuviera enojado, tampoco era por ocupaciones u horarios diferentes que no nos veíamos. Simple y llanamente, Naruto superó sus sentimientos por mí.

Hace tiempo, hubiera sido casi una bendición. Nunca estuve segura de cambiar nuestra amistad de tantos años por amor. Pero ahora, con la evidencia de lo que parecía un hecho, por alguna razón me estaba molestando. ¿Acaso se había enamorado de otra mujer? ¿Tenía novia? ¿Ese era su motivo para alejarse?

-¿seguimos siendo amigos verdad? –le pregunte cuando ya entrabamos de regreso a la fiesta y perdíamos la intimidad.

-desde luego Sakura…-respondió sonriendo y sentí una puntada en el pecho, como si fuera una mala noticia ese concepto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-bien niños…-estaba contando su dichoso cuento Naruto un sábado cualquiera- como dije antes, la bruja envidiosa se había llevado el corazón del demonio.

-¿Por qué lo hizo Naruto-niichan? –Consultó una niña tristemente- ¿acaso odiaba a la princesa?

-para nada Kasumi, -añadió el rubio- era su mejor amiga y la quería mucho. Pero la bruja, a pesar de ser tan hermosa, sentía envidia del amor que el demonio profesaba a la princesa. Y ese corazón que había tomado, era el símbolo de un amor que ella deseaba para sí misma, y por el momento no tenía.

-¿y entonces que ocurrió Naruto-nii? –pregunto otro niño intrigado.

-el demonio entristeció mucho al saberlo. –prosiguió Naruto, y a mí me estremecía, escuchándolo todo desde la otra sala.

Había seguido los pasos de Naruto, y escuchado cada palabra como si profetizara mi existencia. Las similitudes con ese cuento, me hacían cada vez más daño. Naruto seguía hablando, contando como el demonio entro a los aposentos de la bruja envidiosa, y robo el corazón de oro. Tal acción, no fue un robo según se viera, ese corazón no le pertenecía a la bruja y el demonio no permitió que lo conservara. Naruto conto, como habiendo el demonio recuperado su corazón, se fue al bosque y lo enterró en las profundidades de la tierra.

-¿y la princesa, alguna vez se dio cuenta? –indico una pequeña emocionada.

Naruto se quedó pensando, como si la respuesta no fuera nada fácil de decir, como si aun en su historia no estuviera demasiado claro ese concepto. ¿Y yo? Sufriendo, cada una de sus palabras.

-la verdad no lo sabría decir. –Sonrió el cómo disculpa- creo que la princesa nunca pudo ver al demonio como más que un compañero. No podía amarlo, nadie podía amarlo. ¿Quién se casaría con un demonio? ¿Quién siquiera se molestaría por comprenderlo? Solo eran amigos tal vez, pero ella nunca lo vería como algo más.

El corazón estallaba furioso dentro de mi cuerpo. Estaba sentada en el suelo de la sala contigua, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared cercana. Me había dado un golpe de muerte. Ni siquiera se detuvo a decírmelo personalmente, simplemente tenia por seguro que jamás lo iba a querer. No podía dejar de notar que el mismo se sentía indigno de ser amado. Eso me dolía profundamente, eso por sobre todo me causaba el peor dolor.

Lo deje terminar, me aleje de ahí y lo esperé afuera del orfanato. Tenía que hablar con Naruto. Tenía que tratar de arreglar este problema antes que nos destruyera a los dos. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Podía preguntarle directamente? ¿Cómo solucionar nuestra separación? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que Sasuke ya no ocupaba el lugar en mis sentimientos que supo tener en el pasado? Aun así, aunque admito que Sasuke ya no es alguien imprescindible para mí, tampoco siento tener una respuesta completa sobre Naruto. ¿lo amo? ¿lo quiero como un amigo? ¿Sería arruinar todo decirle que tenía dudas? ¿Sería cruel darle a entender que había esperanzas de una relación más allá del compañerismo, solo por si acaso?

El salió del lugar, y lo seguí impaciente. Durante un par de calles mantuve la distancia. Pero poco a poco me acerque con más y más ansias de encontrarlo. Ino me había dicho el otro día que no hallaba por ningún lado el collar de mi propiedad. Ahora tenía una respuesta para eso. Naruto lo había robado, no pertenecía a Ino y él lo recupero. Quitar algo regalado no es digno. Pero el regalo nunca fue para Ino Yamanaka. Sino para mí. Tenía que recuperarlo, tenía que "aceptarlo" finalmente. Solo así le demostraría que no ignoraba sus sentimientos. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Finalmente, mi propia naturaleza sobre como habíamos llevado nuestra amistad siempre, me dio una forma de accionar. Una que de cierta manera no me agradaba para nada.

-Naruto….-le dije cuando justo ingresaba a Ichiraku para comer.

-ah… ¿Sakura? –me miro amistoso, pero mi seriedad lo puso alerta- ¿sucede algo?

-no mucho, -admití reteniendo mi mal genio con dificultad- solo deseo que me devuelvas el collar que me habías regalado en mi cumpleaños.

-¿Qué collar?

-¡no seas Baka! ¡mi collar! –reclame ya perdiendo la paciencia- aquel que le has quitado a la cerda.

El que se me quedo mirando de modo espantoso. Sus ojos reflejaron exactamente lo que por dentro sentía. Sorpresa primero, luego confusión. Era como si no tuviera idea de lo que sucedía. Y finalmente su mirada cambio al dolor. Fue en ese instante cuando me di cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo del hoyo. Naruto jamás había tenido idea de que no tenía su collar, tampoco que lo había portado Ino.

-ahora lo entiendo….-dijo de una manera dolida- por eso jamás lo usaste. Ni siquiera lo conservaste en primer lugar. ¿Así que lo tiene Ino? ¿se lo diste a tu amiga?

La situación no podía ser peor. O eso pensaba hasta un par de segundos después. Fue cuando Ino apareció por el puesto con el collar en la mano. Le habían dicho que yo estaba ahí, pero no con quien estaba. Se acercó frenética y antes que pudiera hacerle cualquier señal de alto, vocifero lo que yo no deseaba que Naruto supiera.

-¡frentona ya lo encontré! –Se acercó corriendo mi tonta amiga- ¡estaba caído detrás de mi tocador y….

Me cubrí el rostro por un segundo, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir. El rostro de Ino estaba pálido, se quedó tan sorprendida que Naruto pudo girar su asiento y ponerse de pie entre nosotras. Estiro su mano lentamente, y le quito el collar a Ino sin que ninguna de las dos supiéramos que hacer. Lo miró con atención sobre su propia mano. Y luego de explorarlo con los dedos levemente, logro abrirlo en dos.

Extrajo un pequeño cristal de color rojo, y a continuación de quitarlo de su base, emitió una suave sonrisa para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo. Ninguna de las dos presentes nos movimos, solo Naruto que dejo sobre la banqueta el collar abierto, y pagando lo que debía al cocinero de ramen se fue por la calle sin despedirse. Ese fue el final, fue lo último que vimos de Naruto ese día. El comienzo de mis pesadillas, el inicio de mi tormento. No hacía falta preguntar que era ese cristal, Naruto creyó que nunca me iba a importar su contenido. Sentí que lo había perdido para siempre.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Sakura…-ordenó Tsunade mientras leía los informes sobre el escritorio de su oficina- necesito que vayas al hospital y me traigas ahora mismo el….

La Godaime se quedó en blanco, estaba a punto de requerir un archivo medico cuando vio a su estudiante llorando. Las lágrimas me caían de los ojos a pesar de estar firme junto a mi maestra atendiendo sus pedidos. Ni siquiera sollozaba, simplemente las lágrimas y abrazando unas carpetas como si me fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? – me revolví cabeceando en una negativa, pero Tsunade insistió- habla ya. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Yo tenía la garganta cerrada y no respondía, pero aparté las carpetas revelando el corazón de oro en mi cuello. Una pieza preciosa, la lucia bien aunque no fuera conveniente para el trabajo de hospital.

-es hermoso….-señalo Tsunade-sensei apenas- ¿él te lo regaló? –Apenas pude asentir- ¿entonces por qué no estas feliz?

Y poniéndose de pie, fue a un armario lateral la Hokage, todo para traer una botella de sake y así convidarle un poco a su estudiante. Me notaba muy afectada. Lo cual no correspondía con un regalo tan bonito pendiendo de mi cuello.

-bueno, ahora tomaras una copa con tu sensei, y me dices que ha pasado con ese Baka.

Y empecé con la historia. Al principio Tsunade-sama no entendía nada, pero poco a poco comenzó a relacionar el cuento con las situaciones reales. Finalmente, sin ocultar mi parte de culpa, confesé lo que había pasado hacia pocas horas. Desde entonces que no podía dejar de llorar. Tsunade-sama no hizo mueca alguna, aunque tuvo un ligero brillo en sus ojos miel justo en el instante que mencioné aquel objeto que Naruto se había llevado, del interior del corazón.

-es lógico…-sonrió apenas Godaime- ese pequeño cristal, vale más que toda la villa de la hoja cubierta de oro.

No entendía nada, pero Tsunade-sensei trato de explicarlo de la manera más práctica posible.

-es un cristal de chakra, -apunto la rubia- mi abuelo había creado una pequeña piedrilla con mucho esfuerzo. Tiene un gran mérito haber solidificado chakra en un cristal. –sonrió apenas recordando- requiere poner más que energía en ello. Como si los sentimientos del creador se quedaran atrapados en ese pequeño objeto. Cuando tuve ese collar en mi cuello, sentía el espíritu de mi abuelo Hashirama en su interior. Si Naruto se quedó con el suyo, fue seguramente porque le avergüenza que alguien más sepa lo que siente. O al menos lo que sintió al crearlo. ¿Entiendes Sakura?

Que más decir. Tsunade-sensei me estaba diciendo que los sentimientos de Naruto estaban en esa piedra de chakra. Que se la llevó, porque no soportaba la idea de que alguien que lo despreciaba, lo tuviera. ¡Pero no era cierto! ¡Yo no despreciaba sus sentimientos! Tsunade-sensei siguió hablando, pero ya no podía entenderla. La escuchaba pero los latidos de mi corazón eran demasiado ruidosos. Me estaban enloqueciendo.

-Sakura….hija…-dijo finalmente Tsunade- creo que debes buscar en tu interior una respuesta. Si quieres arreglar las cosas con Naruto, deberás primero tener bien en claro lo que deseas. Ir a buscarlo antes de eso, solo servirá para causarle dolor a ambos.

La Hokage tenía razón. Era una mujer que había sufrido duros golpes en el amor. Podía saber con certeza lo que ahora me estaba carcomiendo. Ella lo había sufrido en carne propia. Por no arriesgarse a tiempo, perdió con la muerte de su amigo Jirayja, tal vez una buena oportunidad de rehacer su vida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La señora Mitomi me recibió con un dejo de preocupación. Era sábado y Naruto estaba usando su tiempo libre para entretener a los niños. La anciana que comandaba el orfanato, no pudo evitar notar que el joven Shinobi no estaba de especial ánimo como para presentarse ante nadie. Fingía, ante un grupo de niños que lo adoraban. Pero algo no estaba bien en ese muchacho.

¿Y yo? Estaba tan llena de culpa que ni podía pensar en compartir un lugar público cercano a Naruto. Había pensado durante días sobre que decirle. Pero nada de lo planeado me sabía a una respuesta reparadora. Nada lo justificaba, lo que había hecho era imperdonable a mi parecer.

-gracias por venir a revisar a los niños Sakura-san. –Me dijo la amable anciana, mientras yo espiaba al traspatio para verlo a él- se acerca el frio, y no quiero que mis niños agarren una gripe.

Los observaba jugar con él, y me preguntaba cuanto realmente deseaba Naruto tener a sus propios hijos. Sería un padre estupendo seguramente, porque era amable y tenía un corazón bondadoso. Y si acaso se desviara un milímetro del camino, seguramente tendría una esposa que pudiese corregirlo al instante. ¿Verdad?

-parece que la causa de su desanimo viene del corazón, -dijo astutamente la anciana- ¿no le parece Sakura-san?

Obviamente la señora Mitomi no entendía al completo la situación. No sabía que era yo misma el horrible motivo de esa depresión. Pero con picardía había acertado en el diagnóstico. Los años, parecían haberle dado capacidad para ver atraves de otros.

-es joven sin embargo, -apuntó la señora Mitomi- no entiendo qué clase de chica rechazaría al héroe de esta aldea. Pero más temprano que tarde encontrara a quien si sepa corresponderle.

La anciana fue a sentarse en una cómoda mecedora. Parecía contenta de esa idea reparadora. Naruto sería feliz a pesar de todo. ¿Qué importaba si sus sentimientos actuales no tenían cabida? Había un millón de mujeres muriendo por amarlo. Y se lo merecía. Se lo había merecido prácticamente desde siempre.

-bien niños….-dijo Naruto cuando lograron convencerlo de continuar su cuento- como hace dos semanas les había contado, el demonio enterró su corazón de oro en las profundidades del bosque.

-¿y qué pasó con la princesa Naruto-nii?

-ella recorría la aldea curando a los enfermos y visitando a los niños. Entonces, mientras el tiempo pasaba fue notando que ya no se encontraba muy seguido con el demonio. Al principio no le importó demasiado, pero lentamente comenzó a preguntarse porque razón habían estado separándose más y más.

No tenía un buen ánimo, contaba la historia con una fingida sonrisa pero a mí no podía engañarme. ¿Cómo pensaba continuar el cuento? Seguramente la princesa de las flores iba a sufrir y mucho. Se lo merecía por tonta.

-pero a la princesa no pareció importarle. –Prosiguió Naruto- ella eventualmente continúo ascendiendo en los puestos de la aldea hasta convertirse en la alumna más poderosa de la reina babosa. Y desde allí, pudo finalmente atraer la atención de todos los hombres importantes del lugar. Ella se hizo muy fuerte e importante, y tiempo después….

-pero…-interrumpió uno de las niñas que demostraba un evidente fastidio por lo plano de la historia actual- ¿y que paso con el amor del demonio? ¿No debía la princesa enamorarse de él? ¡¿Y el regalo que le hizo?! ¡Él le dio su corazón!

-¡¿qué importa su corazón?! –Chilló uno de los niños más revoltosos- queremos saber si finalmente el demonio se pudo convertir en rey de la aldea. ¡Si logro ser el más fuerte de todos!

Las opiniones estaban divididas. Las niñas estaban más interesadas por la parte romántica de la historia. Los niños, claramente querían ver una confrontación del "ángel oscuro" y "el demonio" por el liderazgo de la aldea. Entonces Naruto pareció algo más animado, cuando empezó a notar las quejas a su alrededor.

-el demonio se hizo tan fuerte, que la reina le reconoció. –proseguía Naruto atormentándome a la distancia- y quedo en consideración para convertirse en el próximo rey. El ángel oscuro también era muy fuerte. Cualquiera de los dos podría acceder al trono perfectamente. Pero el demonio no pudo aceptar el dolor de su corazón. Sin el amor de la princesa, no veía la manera de continuar. Seguramente podía casarse con cualquier otra mujer. Tener hijos y finalmente ser rey. Pero para conseguir gobernar con justicia y equilibrio, un rey debe tener un fuerte corazón. Y el demonio…ya no lo tenía. Había amado y perdido. Ya no le quedaba nada.

El final de la historia se acercaba. Y el dolor que yo sentía ahora había ganado todo el traspatio. Incluso los niños, más interesados en la parte combativa de la historia, hicieron un pesado silencio que avizoraba el mal final. Él iba a contarle a los niños que el demonio fallo. Que a pesar de querer y merecer, había quedado sin nada. Naruto se había quedado sin nada. Y yo seguía escuchando lo que ya sabía. Lo que en cierta forma era mi culpa. Ese cuento no era un cuento. Era la pura verdad.

-una noche….-dijo finalmente Naruto con tristeza- el demonio abandonó la aldea. Caminó sin rumbo por los bosques. Comenzó a nevar fuertemente pero él nunca se detuvo. Se alejó de su hogar, porque cada rincón era un recuerdo que tenia de la princesa. Le deseaba felicidad no obstante, pero era imposible para el…..ver como ella finalmente se casaba con el ángel….

-¡Naruto-san! –Interrumpió la señora Mitomi y la mandaba Kami-sama seguramente- ya está haciendo frio y los niños pueden enfermarse. El final del cuento será para otro día. ¡Adentro niños que ya está la hora de tomar el té!

El grupo de niños obedeció entusiastas. Realmente no habían notado el frio de la tarde cayendo, pero ahora la historia de Naruto-nii no parecía tan atractiva como en otras ocasiones. El final seria para otro momento, ahora mismo podía esperar un fin de semana más.

Naruto se quedó allí sin embargo, sentado bajo el cerezo y pensativo. Le había afectado esa parte de la historia al parecer. Y más aún le dolía, tener que darle un final tan poco feliz. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ya hizo su mejor esfuerzo y no había logrado nada. Solo desprecio, solo silencio y soledad. Lo vi sacar de su bolsillo ese cristal valioso, y aunque no podía leer su mente, una sensación terrible me asaltó. Tal vez pensaba en marcharse de Konoha. Tal vez pensaba en no convertirse en Hokage.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando salió del orfanato, otra vez le seguí. Tenía toda la intensión de charlar con Naruto. Tenía todo el deseo de arreglar las cosas y hacerle notar que todo fue un malentendido. Poco a poco, mientras me acercaba por detrás de su caminar, pude notar que mis palabras o argumentos de muy poco le servirían. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle de valor? él me había dado su corazón, y yo ni siquiera me había dado por enterada.

Finalmente lo alcance, y sufrí el dolor de esa sonrisa absolutamente falsa. Incluso me invitó a cenar en Ichiraku ramen, lo cual acepte tan solo por mantenerme cerca. Pero entre nosotros había un muro invisible. Se notaba casi sólido. Él no quería compartir nada más conmigo. ¿Y quién lo haría? Si acaso no había aprendido la lección del desamor, nunca aprendería. Sin embargo, había otro asunto que me preocupaba de sobremanera. Y ese era, el final del cuento a unos niños pequeños. Tenía que tener felicidad, aunque solo fuera ficción.

-¿y qué final de cuento piensas relatarle a esos niños? –Le dije tratando de concentrarme en mi tazón de ramen y fingir que me interesaba poco- son muy pequeños Naruto. Deberían tener algo de esperanza.

-el mundo es doloroso Sakura. –respondió el neutralmente- son huérfanos como yo lo fui. Lo saben mucho mejor, de lo que nadie jamás pueda explicárselos.

-pues yo haría un final feliz. –analicé como si fuera algo sin importancia- no he escuchado toda la historia, pero me inventaría otra princesa que si lo aprecie y finalmente el demonio se case con esa otra mujer. Una que lo ame sin condiciones, y así poder ser rey de la aldea mágica sin dificultades.

-un casamiento sin amor. Hijos sin deseos. –apunto el rubio- con un demonio que solo puede amar una vez. Es una idea terrible.

-¡pero es mejor que un demonio idiota que se marcha de su hogar, para vivir el resto de sus días solo como un perro! –estallé furiosa, y él me miraba con cierta sorpresa.

El pareció considerarlo por un momento. Pero enseguida su rostro se reconstruyó como una armadura ante los sentimientos.

-pareces muy interesada en el cuento. –Sonrió divertido el Baka y me ponía los pelos de punta- no sabía que eras aficionada a las historias para niños.

Yo estaba completamente fuera de control. Él me estaba tratando como una boba que se tragaría esa estupidez del "cuento para niños". Como si la siguiente acción del demonio ficticio, no fuera lo que Naruto pensaba hacer para sí mismo a futuro.

-el otro día vi un teatro de marionetas en la calle…-continuo dedicado a su ramen Naruto- parecen muy populares las historias con finales trágicos. Ya sabes, amor no correspondido.

La comida pugnaba por subírseme a mi boca. "trágicos" ¿realmente estaba pensando lo que insinuaba? ¿Realmente pensaba en…. "matar al demonio"?

-supongo….-indicó Naruto como para sí mismo- que se decidirá sobre el final, cuando llegue el momento.

Yo no sabía que más decirle. Y Naruto no parecía estar dispuesto a quedarse demasiado tiempo en el puesto de comida. Había cenado un tazón de ramen, y contrario a la costumbre ya se aprestaba a pagar y marcharse.

-¡Naruto espera! –le dije elevando la voz y tomándolo del brazo- por favor….hablemos.

-¿sobre qué Sakura?

Sonreí apenas, comenzaba a sentir un calor sofocante en mi rostro. Y me costaba mirarlo directamente. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo con ese tonto incurable? Quería quererlo. Quería aceptar sus sentimientos. Quería hacerlo feliz. Y solo eso podía explicar rápidamente, de cuantas cosas estaba sintiendo.

-no tiene que tener un mal final…-dije algo avergonzada- podemos hacer algo juntos.

-¿juntos? ¿Por qué?

-por qué lo deseo así. Por qué te veo y quiero seguir viéndote. Porque me importas mucho, y tal vez sea culpable de no darme cuenta antes.

El evidentemente no entendía la situación. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Siempre había sido rechazado por mí en toda circunstancia. Simplemente no le cabía la posibilidad de que yo pudiera amarlo. ¿Amarlo? ¿Estoy enamorada de él? ¿Ese sentimiento que me inunda de calor, es finalmente amor?

-Sakura….escucha….con respecto al cuento no puedo hacer modificaciones por…

No le deje continuar. No quería ni podía hacerlo. Me abalance sobre él y mis brazos rodearon su cuello con fuerza. Me volvió loca la posibilidad de una negativa. Eso no podía suceder. Así que decidí hacer algo estúpido. En lugar de hablar, utilice mi boca para cubrir la suya con cierta violencia. Naruto Uzumaki lo había conseguido. Me volvió completamente loca y ahora actuaba sin pensar. Había roto en mil pedazos una barrera irrompible. La del miedo al fracaso en el amor.

El apenas pudo creer mi reacción, pero la pasión que yo sabía estaba guardando para mí, estalló para tomar el control de su cuerpo totalmente. Sentí sus brazos rodearme protectoramente, y sentí su boca participar del beso con entusiasmo amateur. Sentí su corazón, brillando en la máxima expresión del sentimiento. Estábamos en medio de la calle. La gente nos veía al pasar, y continuaban su camino sonriendo. Felices de nuestra felicidad, embargados por un sentimiento que era demasiado grande como para habitar solo en nosotros. Sería el comentario general al día siguiente, pero eso poco nos importaba.

Mi beso, que había avanzado como un batallón hacia la cruel guerra, ahora había logrado hacer campamento definitivo en los labios de Naruto Uzumaki. El tonto más adorable que yo había conocido alguna vez. El único hombre capaz de volverme loca de preocupación y amor. El que jamás me haría daño.

-Sa…..Sakura-chan….-gimió ahogado en un pequeño intervalo del beso- que… ¿Qué pasa?

-no Naruto….-definí tomando aire y dispuesta a continuar poseyendo sus labios- no me dejes. No te detengas ahora.

Y no lo hizo, no lo hicimos porque ambos necesitábamos reafirmar el concepto. El segundo beso largo, no tuvo menos fuego que aquel primero. La violencia de mi ataque se había ido, ahora solo quedaba el acuerdo apasionado de las lenguas. Ninguno de los dos lo sabíamos desde antes, pero el instinto nos estaba guiando mejor que cualquier maestro externo. De pronto, ya nos supo a poco ese abrazo en medio de la calle.

-vámonos….-le dije susurrando entre besos- vámonos de aquí.

-mi casa…-respondió el apenas- ¿mi casa? –repreguntó dudando, tratando de lograr mi aceptación.

-ahora mismo…-le rugí levemente, porque esta situación no podía terminar de ese tamaño.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lo veo dormido junto a mí….

Han pasado muchas horas, ya es de madrugada y aún estoy en su casa. Aún estoy desnuda y abrazada a él. Tengo un brazo sosteniendo mi cabeza elevada, y lo miro dormir mientras una sonrisa suave se escapa de sus labios. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Qué hicimos para estar tan felices?

-magia…-pensé liviana y sonriente- fue como magia.

Ambos no teníamos experiencia previa. Ambos tuvimos demasiada preocupación y ansiedad al inicio. Pero luego, cuando la desnudes de nuestros cuerpos estaba mesclada entre caricias, sudor y besos, algo en mi instinto me dio guía para saber amarlo. Naruto había demostrado ser muy inocente en otras cuestiones, y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción.

Sin embargo, su inexperiencia fue linda. Me ayudó a no sentirme una tonta que no sabía cómo demostrar mis sentimientos. Y luego, la inmensa cantidad de energía que Naruto Uzumaki siempre ha tenido en la vida; nos ayudó a poder disfrutar mejor en lo consiguiente.

Ahora estaba dormido, respirando pacífico y sonriendo. Boca arriba, y mi cuerpo desnudo estaba sobre el suyo. Estoy adherida a él sin pensar en nada que pueda obligarme a separarnos. Me está rodeado protectoramente con su brazo, y no entiendo nada. Es demasiado placer, demasiada comodidad. Exceso de felicidad.

-cuanto tiempo he perdido….-me dije auto flagelándome- ¿porque no podía verte antes?

Tuve que escuchar ese estúpido cuento, para recién notar que estaba matando la felicidad del hombre que yo amaba. Tuve que hacerlo sufrir tanto, para darme cuenta de lo que yo misma iba a padecer en su ausencia. No, la idea de que Naruto podía abandonarme, me era imposible de soportar.

-huummmm….Sakura…..chan….-gruñó el moviéndose un poco.

-estoy aquí Naruto….

El abrió sus ojos, y eran el cielo. Lo miré de una forma extraña. Por un momento fue como si por primera vez lo pudiera observar totalmente. No en un sentido físico desde luego, ese aspecto ya había sido cubierto la noche pasada. Lo podía ver espiritualmente ahora. Y me gustaba demasiado lo que estaba ante mí.

-no fue un sueño….-dijo de una forma que me lleno de ternura- realmente sucedió.

-Baka…-le sonreí sonrojada- por supuesto que no fue una ilusión.

Y luego sucedió otra vez. Su siguiente comentario lo revelo ante mí completamente.

-podríamos….-sonrió travieso- ¿podríamos comprobarlo de nuevo? Digo…necesito saber si todo fue real anoche. ¿Qué dices Sakura-chan?

Como un niño. Ese niño juguetón y cariñoso que yo había conocido. Era una mescla cautivadora comprobar que su corazón era tan inocente, aunque su cuerpo hubiera madurado adecuadamente.

-Baka Naruto….-le respondió inclinándome sobre él y besándolo profundamente- en pocas horas será de día. Y yo tengo trabajo.

-¿Un domingo? –Sonrió el que no se iba a dejar fácilmente- presiento que Sakura-chan quiere huir de mí. –me rodeó entre sus brazos acostados lado a lado. Y ese beso siguiente ya tenía una intensidad peligrosa.

-el hospital no reconoce días distintos-le dije tratando de no caer en el cálido hechizo de sus caricias- no Naruto….-susurré tratando sin éxito de alejarme- lleg…..llegare tarde, Baka.

-me has hecho esperar demasiado Sakura-chan….-dijo el usando su lengua en mi oído de manera provocativa- ¿no puede la abuela Tsunade esperarte un par de días también?

-un…. ¿un par de días? –Le apunté tratando de mostrarme escandalizada, aunque la idea me atraía totalmente- estas bromeando. Ya déjame ir…

En un rápido y ágil movimiento, pude salirme de la cama escapando de entre sus brazos, y además capturar una sábana rebelde para que oficiara de "vestido". Él se quedó aturdido por mi acción, y se resignó a mi huida, hundiendo el rostro contra el colchón entre risas. ¡Apenas podía creer que Naruto aun tuviera "ánimos" para más! Ese Baka no solo tenía una desmesurada cantidad de energía, sino que se recuperaba en tiempo record.

Intenté por todos los medios dejar de mirarlo. Buscaba mi ropa, regada por varias zonas de la habitación. Pero mis ojos no dejaban de buscarlo. De ver sus movimientos perezosos sobre la cama. Y él era consiente eso.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? Dímelo de una vez.

Ahí estaba la pregunta. Y mi mente que no dejaba de fantasear con ese otro problemilla que en definitiva nos había llevado tan lejos. Tenía que decirle, aunque pareciera ridículo.

-Naruto….-evoque tratando de mostrarme seria y firme, aunque solo tuviera una sábana blanca como única cubierta- ahora que hemos aclarado nuestro….asunto.

-Si claro, nuestro asunto ttebayo.

-No quiero que les cuentes a esos pobres niños un final feo. –el me miraba sorprendido, parecía una estupidez que ese cuento fuera razón de preocupación para mí- promete que el final será bonito. Creo que….-me estaba sofocando y desvié la vista cuando lo observé levantarse de la cama completamente desnudo y sexi- ya te he dado….inspiración anoche. Así que promételo.

Él se colocó un bóxer naranja que tenía a la mano. Siempre sonreía, y a mí me daba gusto ser la causa de que no pudiera dejar de sonreír esa madrugada. Pero había algo más. Estaba segura que el tema del cuento traía algo oculto. ¿Acaso había sido un absurdo plan de Naruto para llegar a mí? Por un momento me sentí manipulada. Pero luego lo mire bien, y me dije que no podía ser. Naruto nunca haría algo tan cruel. Usar a unos niños para llenarme de angustia y culpa. ¿Entonces qué ocurría?

-Sakura-chan….-me dijo abrazándome cariñosamente- el cuento solo puede cambiarlo su verdadero dueño.

-su…. ¿verdadero dueño? –susurre en su pecho mientras me sentía más confundida que nunca.

-desde luego….-le dijo apartándose un poco y mirándome alegre- no puedo prometerte nada. Pero voy a sugerirle a Kurama que le haga un final feliz. Quedará de su parte aceptarlo o no.

Me quede helada. Estaba entre sus brazos y se sentía demasiado bien. Por un momento, dude de Naruto Uzumaki. ¡Qué increíble! Pero luego las fichas empezaron a caer en orden. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto había sido tan elocuente para contar una larga historia? ¿Desde cuándo podría inventarse demonios, princesas y ángeles de la nada? Naruto nunca supo del medallón en posesión de Ino. Lo descubrió ante mi reclamo. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Era el zorro quien contaba la historia que Naruto relataba a los niños! ¡El maldito zorro usaba la propia historia de su contenedor!

-estas diciéndome….-interrogue totalmente sorprendida- ¿Qué el zorro de las nueve colas es quien ha estado dándote letra para que le cuentes a los niños ese estúpido cuento?

-bueno…-respondió divertido- nunca fui bueno para contar historias. Los niños querían un cuento, y Kurama dijo estar aburrido dentro de mí. Supongo que no me pareció mala idea darle algo en que pensar.

Sentí que los diablos me estaban llevando. La furia que me atrapó fue tan grande y frustrante, que apenas la podía contener. Él se dio cuenta que algo estaba muy mal en mí, porque retrocedió alarmado.

-BAKA BAKA BAKA…..-le grité furiosa dándole un coscorrón por bruto- ME HAS MATADO DE LA PREOCUPACION, Y TODO ERA UNA FARSA.

Me metí al baño dejándolo en su habitación solo. Realmente no podía entender como había caído en esa maldita trampa que yo misma había montado. Ahora lo entendía todo. Naruto nunca estuvo considerando la tontería de irse, o suicidarse. ¡Todo me lo estaba imaginando en balde! El zorro demonio contaba un cuento usando la vida de su contenedor y agregando cosas que veía atraves de él. ¡NADA MÁS QUE ESO! ¡Qué idiota me sentía por preocuparme tanto!

Me metí en la ducha frustrada y furiosa. Me sentía una niña que acababa de descubrir el engaño de la navidad. Y para colmo de males, ahora estaba llena de vergüenza de todo lo que había hecho la noche pasada. ¡Prácticamente me arroje sobre Naruto en medio de la calle! ¡La gente nos estaba viendo besarnos! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Ino sin lugar a dudas se iba a reír durante meses. Me iba a volver loca con esta situación. "¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Naruto te hizo creer que…"? bla bla bla. ¡Los próximos días serian el infierno! Minutos después, con el agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, descuidadamente mis propias caricias me hicieron ganar algo de serenidad. En realidad, mis manos rememoraban los recorridos que hace pocas horas atrás, Naruto había realizado con muy buen tino.

-oh Kami….-me dije aturdida- sus manos se sentían bien.

Entonces, sucedió que las ganas de escapar de ese apartamento para ir a trabajar al hospital, dejaron de picanear mi ánimo. ¿Para que ir a un lugar donde la cerda de Ino se burlaría hasta el cansancio? Porque enterarse de todo, finalmente lo haría. ¿Qué se podía hacer? Mejor sería que pasaran algunos días más. Mientras iba dejando atrás la idea de irme al trabajo. Comenzaba a recordar lo que Naruto había hecho la noche pasada. Mucho fuego, demasiado. Era mejor plan concentrarse en eso.

-Sakura-chan….-me dijo el mencionado desde afuera del baño- ¿estás bien? No entiendo que ha pasado hace rato. Pero estoy dispuesto a pedir perdón. ¿Es culpa mía cierto?

-Que tonto…-sonreí tranquila susurrando bajo- ni siquiera tiene que nada que ver. Fue mi culpa, y aun así….

-Sakura-chan….-insistió desde afuera- no quiero que estés enojada conmigo. Dime que tengo que hacer.

Ya estaba bien. No se sentía bueno que Naruto sufriera así. Seguramente el Baka estaría pensando que yo podía retroceder en mi idea de amarlo. Pero tampoco me apetecía aclararle lo estúpida que había sido. Después de todo gracias a ese "cuento", que me había obligado a ver mis sentimientos por Naruto. Se lo debía todo al zorro demonio. Increíble aliado circunstancial en este "cuento".

-¿realmente quieres compensarlo Naruto? –le dije con voz firme, pero fingiendo estar dolida.

-si quiero….aunque no tengo idea de que ha pasado-respondió y me hizo reír.

-Entonces… ¡estoy en esta ducha sola! ¡¿Por qué no te has quitado la ropa y vienes aquí conmigo?!

Algunos segundos de dudas, el seguramente no sabía que estaba sucediendo en el mundo.

-¿q…que? –respondió aturdido.

-¡AHORA NARUTO BAKA, AHORA MISMO!

-¡Si Sakura-chan, si sí!….-dijo medio asustado, pero por fortuna obedeciendo.

Y como estarán adivinando los lectores. Definitivamente no fui a trabajar. De hecho, ni siquiera salí del apartamento de mi novio. Por dos días enteros. Era mi deber darle mucha inspiración al dueño del cuento. Solo así tendría garantía que los niños escucharan un relato tradicional de amor correspondido. Todos tenemos algo de niños, aun cuando el tiempo pasa. Esa inocencia que no debe morir jamás. Queda en nuestras manos, hacer todo lo posible por mantener vivas las ilusiones.

Tal vez en resumen, un final feliz "clásico"…

Es lo que todos esperamos y deseamos en la vida.

 **Fin del shot.**


End file.
